


Families - Sometimes You Can Pick Them

by Deanangst



Category: Leverage, Rescue 77
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt Eliot, Hurt Wick, Leverage Rescue 77 crossover, Team as Family, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: Okay, this story is an AU on top of and because of the crossover. Just say that in my mind the Rescue 77 episodes are set in the same time frame as season one of Leverage in 2008. Wick is he cute little 24ish year old self, which means that Eliot a cute little 24 year old as well. Eliot served his country but never delved into the world of wet work or hitter for hire, he went straight from the service to being a retrieval specialist.PS: In case you don't know…. CK played Wick Lobo on rescue 77.





	1. Chapter 1 - Rescue 77

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended just showing my love for the show.

Characters to know:

Wick Lobo – Cute cocky Rescue/EMT… Young CK… need I say more?

Michael Bell – Rescue/EMT… about 7 years older than Wick. (Cute enough to be Wick's big brother…. But that's another story that may happen…muhahahhahahaha)

Kathleen Ryan – Senior EMT… about 10 years older than Wick.

October 2005

The rescue squad returned to the station after four grueling hours pulling people from mangled cars on the interstate. The fire truck was already there ready for the next call but the garage area was empty. Bell and Ryan climbed out of the vehicle and walked to the back of the unit. They were tired but one look at Wick and it was clear the kid was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Come on junior we're home. We'll get the gear stowed and you can take a nap." Ryan said. She tried to act like she was teasing but Bell knew that they needed to get the younger man to rest when Wick stumbled as he climbed out of the squad.

Wick rolled his eyes at being called junior, at twenty one he was the youngest crewman at station 77 and the others didn't let him forget it. "Don't jinx us Ryan...every time you go counting on down time we get a call." Wick complained as he leaned back against the rear of the squad fighting not to yawn. He stretched his arms over his head then rolled his shoulders. A nap really did sound good. If he was lucky he would be able to settle down in a recliner in the lounge and catch an hour of sleep before they were called out again.

" !" Bell groaned, he was in complete agreement with Wick's Jinx concerns. If they were bored and wanted action the station would go days without a call. If they needed sleep they seemed to be plagued with endless runs. Looking over at his friend Bell shook his head, Wick was normally full of energy but right now he looked like he was running on fumes. "Seriously Wick, you need to try to get some rest. What made you volunteer to pull a double anyway?" Bell asked as he nudged Wick out of the way and grabbed two of the equipment boxes from the back of the squad so that he could set the gear up to charge.

"I need the money man, I want to send my baby brother a care package for the holidays." Wick said as he forced himself away from the squad, slowly he pulled off his turnout coat and hung it up in its place on the wall.

"So, he's not coming home this year?" Bell asked.

"Well, it's not like he can just hop on a plane when he takes the urge." Wick grumbled. "It sucks. He thinks he's indestructible, and I'm not there to reel him in."

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black? You don't exactly play it safe out there." Ryan said pulling out a clip board to start the post run checks.

"There is no comparison Ryan… no comparison." Wick replied.

"Are we ever going to get to meet this elusive baby brother? You talk about him all the time but I've never even seen a picture." Ryan asked as she started the Inventory check. They had restocked at the hospital but it was best to get a complete inventory now in case they had forgotten something.

"You think Wick's a little afraid his brother is better looking?" Bell asked Ryan.

"That's got to be it… poor Wick is afraid of the competition he'd get from his baby brother." Ryan agreed…

Wick gave the two senior EMT's a confused look. "You've seen pictures Ryan, they are all over my locker." Wick replied.

"What? I've seen pictures of you in was has to be some good Halloween costumes…Which by the way, you've got to tell me where you got the BDU's…they look real. But I haven't seen any little brother pictures." Ryan said.

Wick laughed. "We're twins guys….I thought you knew that."

"No, we know you have a "baby" brother." Ryan stated.

Wick smiled. "I'm a full hour older... I was born at 11:03 pm on the 23rd of June. Eliot was born at 12:05am on June 24th."

"Let me guess... He can't stand being younger... And you can't help rubbing it in." Ryan grinned.

"Oh yeah... It drives him crazy." Wicks eyes twinkled as he laughed.

"Two Lobo's, how does your family handle it?" Ryan asked jokingly.

They saw Wick's smile falter for a second, then it came back bright. "Nah, it's just the two of us against the world." he said.

"I pity the world." Ryan teased, but Wick's eagerness to volunteer for holiday shifts took on a whole new meaning.

"So, does that mean your brother is overseas?" Bell asked. He and Ryan had both assumed Wick's brother was off in college not out serving his country. When Wick nodded Bell asked. "When is he due back?"

"His second tour is over in January. " Wick replied.

"Two tours, is he planning a long term career in the service?" Ryan asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

"No, at least I don't think so. He planned on one tour and then he was going to do the whole marriage thing.. only she married someone else while he was gone.. and Eliot needed to get away so he did a second tour. I'm hoping that he will find something to do that will keep him here once he's home. Maybe even the fire department… then you guys would really have to watch out." Wick smiled to himself, the thought of having his brother around all the time was great even if he knew it would never happen.

Their conversation was put on hold when Captain Durfee walked up. "Wick." He said softly, the tone of his voice sent chills down the spines of the rescue crew. They had heard that tone before… heck they had used that tone before. Wick turned toward the captain, Bell and Ryan looked on as well.

"Son there are some men here to see you." The Captain reached out and placed a hand on Wick's shoulder. Wick looked toward the Captains office and saw the men in full Military dress.

"No!" Wick yelled, pulling away.

"I'm sorry son." The captain said trying to grab the younger man's arm.

Wick shook his head, eyebrows drawing together as his eyes filled with tears.. "Nooo…" he said breathlessly as he again tried to move away. His knees buckled but he was saved from hitting the concrete floor by a pair of strong arms grabbing him from behind and easing down.

"Easy Partner…I've got you." Bell spoke softly to his friend. He could feel the violent tremors running through Wicks body.

Durfee knelt in front of Wick catching the younger man by the chin. He forced Wick to focus on him. It took a while for the captain's words to sink in..."He's missing son, they are looking for him...there is a chance..."

77 77 77

Wick lay there quietly taking in the sounds around him. His eyes burned, and he felt heavy. As if he didn't have the strength or will to even draw a breath. He knew it was morning by the sunlight coming in thru his eyelids. He could feel a hand resting on top of his head and the weight of another on his shoulder. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in the sight around him. He was in lounge, surrounded by the crew of station 77. the fire crew were sleeping in various recliners, not a soul missing from the room.

Wick was lying the couch. His head resting on someone's lap, he didn't have to see a face to know it was Ryan's. Bell was sitting on the floor leaning against the front of the couch. His own head pillowed on the arm that was reaching out holding onto Wicks shoulder. Wick shifted slightly and the hand on his head began moving, gentle fingers carding thru his hair in a soothing motion. Wick squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't stop the flow of tears.

He didn't remember getting here.. everything was a jumble. The only clear thought in his head was that his brother was missing in action. Wick prayed for his brother's safe return. He prayed that Eliot found the strength to hold out until he could be found… he prayed that his brother knew how much he was loved and needed. He knew it was selfish.. but he prayed that his brother wasn't alone.

He didn't ask for anything for himself because he knew his prayers had already been answered in the people with him now. They walked into fires together every day. They would see him through the hell that was coming while he waited for Eliot to return. Because Eliot would return…there was simply no other option.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescue 77

February 2006

When the squad and the engine pulled back into the station, it was nearly 7pm. A fire at a distribution center near the docks had taken the work of five stations to get under control. The men and women of the engine crew were both tired and hungry, having been called out shortly after breakfast with no time for a lunch break. The squad had spent most of the afternoon at the hospital after a chemical explosion on the second floor had thrown Wick, from the loft like space, down to the concrete floor below. By the time Ryan and Bell had cleared containers and crates to reach their teammate they found the younger man unconscious. The mask from his tank had pulled free from his face and Wick had been breathing in the chemical laden smoke for nearly ten minutes.

"The station is on stand down until we get something to eat boys and girls." Captain Durfee called out as he jumped down from the large fire truck. "Make it quick, we've only got an hour until we go back on call."

The crew pulled off their turnout coats and boots. After storing their gear everyone headed into the lounge, they would be thankful for a cold sandwich and something filled with sugar to get their energy back up. They didn't expect to smell the heavenly scent of pasta sauce and garlic bread.

"This is a dream right?" Bridges said as he walked further into the room. He walked over to the stove and lifted the top off one of the pots. The aroma that greeted him set his mouth watering. "Wick? How did you manage this kid?" Bridges asked.

"Manage what?" Wick wheezed as he entered the room. His breathing still labored and his voice shot from smoke inhalation.

"Don't talk Wick, just have a seat and I'll fix you something to drink." Bell said.

"I'm fine." Wick rolled his eyes but started toward his favorite recliner.

"Sure you are.. you're so fine that Dr. Hansen ordered a chest x-ray and a hyperbaric oxygen treatment" Ryan scolded.

"Wick, did you call one of your girls to have them warm up some of your secret sauce?" Bridges asked after he had sampled the contents.

"Yeah, like I had time to call someone today." Wick managed to get out before a coughing fit took over. He stood beside his recliner of choice, gripping the back of the chair to keep his balance.

"He wishes his sauce was as good as mine." a voice said from the doorway, that lead back to the living quarters.

Everyone turned to see a thinner version of Wick leaning against the door frame.

"Eliot?" Wick's voice came out as a whisper, no one knew if it was from lack of breath or If Wick was just afraid if he spoke too loud his brother would disappear.

Eliot gave a cocky grin and pushed away from the support of the door frame. Taking a shaky step into the room, clearly favoring his right knee, he paused. "Well aren't ya gonna welcome your brother back home?" He asked.

"Eliot…" Wick's voice was stronger as he let go of the chair, walked across the room and hugged Eliot tightly. The fire crew turned away busying themselves fixing their plates, giving the brothers a few minutes of privacy Wick's mind registered Eliot's loss of weight, and muscle mass. Yes it had been over a year since he had seen his brother, but he knew the signs of poor nutrition. Stepping back he saw the weariness in his brother's eyes.

"Where have you been..I mean.. when did they.. ?" Wick couldn't focus enough to get his words out he was just so relieved to see his brother. It didn't matter, Wick didn't really expecting an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it… okay?" Eliot whispered, praying Wick wouldn't push the matter.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were okay?" Wick asked as he pulled his brother back in for another hug.

Ryan and Bell turned back for a moment to see Eliot lean into the hug, his hands gripping tightly into the back of Wicks jumpsuit. "I just wanted to get here, I needed to get home." Eliot whispered.

77 77 77

The table was littered with empty plates as the crew leaned back in their chairs, their bellies full and their hearts filled with happiness. Everyone had been concerned for Wick these last few months. It was as if he had died the day the news his brother was missing came in. Now, with the room filled with laughter, as Wick told yet another tale from his childhood with Eliot, they knew they had their teammate back.

"Then Eliot here tries to convince mom." Wick paused to cough." It was me she had seen skipping school that day, not him."

Eliot laughed "It would have worked too if you weren't such a klutz."

"Yeah, she always believed every word that came from Eliot's mouth." Wick shoved Eliot playfully. "You were a born conman." Wick agreed.

"Klutz?" Ryan prompted.

"Yeah, you see, the only trouble with Eliot's story was mom had spotted this delinquent when she was on her way to the school to pick me up after I fell and broke my arm." Wick replied.

"It wasn't a big deal.. I mean it wasn't like I was skipping a class or something. We were stuck in the gym watching basketball games all day." Eliot grumbled.

"I take it your Mother didn't agree." Ryan laughed.

"Oh man she was pissed.. But more so because Eliot lied than for the actual skipping." Wick said.

"You know, I never did ask you how you broke your arm at school." Eliot said.

Wick smiled, eyes twinkling as he popped a last bite of garlic bread in his mouth. "I said mom was coming to school to pick me up…. I never actually said I was there when I broke my arm."

"You jerk…" Eliot laughed as he threw his wadded up napkin at his brother. "I got stuck doing your chores as part of my punishment."

The boys had gotten into a good natured shoving match at the table when Captain Durfee returned from his office. The fire crew busied themselves washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen when Durfee handed Wick an envelope.

"What's this?" Wick asked as he opened the envelope and looked inside, he eyes widening when he realized what the captain had handed him."

"It's your approved vacation for the next two weeks." Captain Durfee said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. "I couldn't find a replacement for the tonight so you'll have to finish out this shift."

"How did you manage this?" Wick asked, knowing how hard it was to find coverage for one shift, let alone his shifts over a two week period.

"You have a lot of friends out there." Captain Durfee replied. The Captain wouldn't mention that calls had started coming in as soon as the other stations learned that Wick's brother was missing. EMT's had offered their time should things not turn out well. There had been a call at least once a week for updates on the search, and on Wick's wellbeing. When Durfee had called to get the good news out offers had started coming in again. EMT's volunteering time so Wick could be with his sibling.

"Son, have you found a place to stay tonight?" Captain Durfee asked Eliot before taking a drink of his coffee.

"No sir, I came straight here once I had been released from base. I thought I'd crash at Wick's tonight." Eliot replied.

"Well I can't vouch for the roommates, but I can tell you there is a free bunk in the EMT dorm if you want to stay here tonight." Durfee offered.

"I don't want to be any bother." Eliot said.

"You're no bother son, besides I think Wick would prefer to have his baby brother around so he can keep an eye on you." The Captain laughed as Eliot rolled his eyes.

"Seriously man… we're twenty one years old and you're still telling everyone I'm your baby brother?" Eliot all but whined.

"I'm only stating the truth baby brother." Wick grinned.

"If it's any consolation to you, Wick here is the baby of station 77. Trust me, you're not alone in your agony." Ryan said as she stood and ruffled Wick's hair. "Isn't that right Junior."

77 77 77

Ryan shifted in her bunk, she had been laying there awake listening to the sounds around her. Bell's soft snores were soothing in their familiarity. The rest of the room was strangely quiet. Her eyes snapped open, the room was too quiet. Sitting upright she looked over at the two empty bunks across the room.

Sliding out of bed Ryan pulled on her jumpsuit and boots. "Bell." She hissed as she walked over to the other EMT's bunk and shook his shoulder.

"What?" Bell whined not really awake.

"Wick and Eliot are missing." Ryan replied, still trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake the whole station.

Bell groaned and rolled over, prepared to go back to sleep. "They are not kids Ryan… I'm sure they didn't run away in the night." He said before pulling a pillow over his head and completely ignoring his partner.

Ryan yanked the pillow away and threw it across the room before heading downstairs.

Bell rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling for a minute before admitting defeat and getting up to dress and head downstairs himself.

Ryan was standing in the doorway looking into the lounge when Bell walked up behind her. He could see what had drawn her attention. Bell smiled at the sight of the two brothers fast asleep in a pair of recliners. They were identical twins, but he could easily tell them apart, even if Wick hadn't been dressed in his jumpsuit with his boots sitting beside the chair.

It was more than the physical difference. Bell was sure in a few months, when Eliot had gained back some of the weight and bulk the younger man had lost over his time in captivity, Bell would still be able to tell them apart. The brothers may have been twins but Eliot had been aged by his experiences. It was in the way Eliot had kept everyone in his line of sight at dinner. It was there in the haunted look in Eliot's eyes when he was awake and thought no one was watching.

He was sure the Captain had seen it too, which would explain Eliot's presence overnight at the station. Seeing Eliot had let Wick know his brother was safe, being near Wick allowed Eliot to feel safe. 

Bell could hear the TV playing softly in the background, stepping into the room he saw the Thunderbirds DVD box set open on top of the TV and the disc menu screen replaying over and over on the screen. There was an open pack of Oreo cookies on the TV tray between the two chairs, along with two empty milk glasses. There was a melted ice pack on Eliot's right knee and one resting on Wicks left shoulder. Bell winced knowing that Wick had taken a lot of the impact on that shoulder during the explosion.

Ryan walked thru the lounge and into the kitchen. Pulling out two storage bags she began filling them with ice. Bell walked up beside her and placed the cookie tray back in the cabinet and the glasses in the sink.

"You think he's okay?" Bell asked as he zipped one bag closed.

"Which one?" Ryan asked closing the second bag.

"Good Point." Bell replied as he followed Ryan back into the lounge.

"I think they will both be okay.. and until they are we'll just have to keep an eye on them." Ryan said she bent over Wick's chair.

Wick didn't stir when Ryan replaced the ice pack on his shoulder, the same couldn't be said when she lifted the melted pack from Eliot's knee. Fast as lightening a hand wrapped around her wrist. When she looked up his eyes were open and darting between Bell and herself. Slowly Eliot released his grip on Ryan.

Eliot opened his mouth to say something… Ryan was sure it was an apology. Shaking her head no she carefully placed the fresh bag on his knee. Then she reached out and put her hand on Eliot's head giving him a softer version of the hair ruffle she given Wick at dinner. Ryan knew Eliot understood her unspoken gesture when the younger man gave her a weak smile.

Eliot looked over at his sleeping brother then back at his brother's friends. He knew it was going to take time for him to relax around others… but he knew Wick trusted his crew. No, Wick trusted the family he had here at the Station. When Ryan ruffled Eliot's hair he knew that he had been offered a place in that family. Eliot gave Ryan a weak smile and closed his eyes.

Eliot heard the sound of couch springs as the two EMT's settled in for the remainder of the night, he drifted off to sleep feeling safe for the first time in months.

TBC


End file.
